Para volver a amar
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Marceline se encuentra deprimida por el noviazgo de Finn y la Princesa Flama. La Dulce Princesa decide ir a visitarla para ver como se encuentra... -Fic Femslash, relación ChicaXChica. Two Shot-
1. Para volver a amar

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward.

**Advertencias: **Este Fic es de genero Femslash, relación ChicaXChica.

**Pareja: **Princess Bubblegum y Marceline (Bubbline).

**Angely dice… **Es mi primer Fic de este género, así que no estoy segura si estará bien, solo espero que les guste. Me inspiré en la canción "Para volver a amar" ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, solo me gusta la canción y ya. Por cierto es One Shot.

**Para volver a amar**

Tomo mi bajo hacha, frustrada. Salgo afuera de mi casa y me siento en el frío suelo. La oscuridad de la cueva me protege de aquella bola radiante llamada sol. Últimamente no me he sentido bien, no me dan ganas de salir ni hacer nada. Finn ya no me visita tanto como antes, no me molesta, entiendo sus razones. Ahora ese mocoso tiene una novia, la Princesa Flama, cuando me la presentó no pude evitar sentir un golpe directo a mi corazón. Finn me había gustado desde hace tanto tiempo. En fin, cuando estuve frente a su estúpida novia, sonreí y le dije "Mucho gusto, Princesa Flama". Que hipócrita que soy, no me daba gusto el conocerla es más, me producía un disgusto enorme…aunque yo no soy la única que sintió eso cuando la conoció. Y digo eso porque es verdad, hay otra persona que tampoco se sintió a gusto con la relación de Finn y la flamita. Esa persona era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Bonibelle, la distinguida y hermosa princesa del Dulce Reino. Estoy segura de eso, porque ella también estaba presente cuando yo conocí a Flama. No fue difícil determinar cómo se sentía, pues miraba con desagrado a la novia del héroe de pacotilla.

Me hago una coleta con mi propio cabello, me coloco bien mi bajo hacha y empiezo a tocar un dulce melodía…

_Mírame, ya me vez. Creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida._

_Dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas, llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas._

_Mírame y hazlo bien no pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo…No~_

_ No puedo dar lo que se me robo~ _

…¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué e-estoy llorando? No puedo creerlo, yo la reina de los vampiros, llorando por una amor no correspondido. Que patético, se supone que yo no soy así. Debo olvidarlo, debo olvidarlo de una maldita vez por todas.

– ¿Marceline? –Mierda ¡¿A quién se le ocurre venir a visitarme cuando estoy con esta cara?! Volteo para ver quién es, me llevo una gran sorpresa. ¿Bonibelle? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Dios mío estoy con los ojos llorosos! Me restregó los ojos con los dedos de las manos rápidamente para que no se dé cuenta que he llorado.

– ¿Bonibelle? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte con desagrado.

– Sí te molesta mi presencia me voy enseguida. –Estúpida, no te estoy botando solo te estoy preguntando qué haces, pero ahí estas tú malinterpretando como siempre mis palabras.

– Solo te he preguntado ¿Qué haces aquí? No te estoy botando, princesita estúpida –note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, de seguro por el apodo que le puse.

– Bueno, solo pase a ver como estabas, Marceline. –me dice con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ha pasado a ver cómo estaba? – ¿Y exactamente porque lo hiciste?–lo digo porque se dé sobra que no te agrado, pensé.

– He notado que ya no te paseas tanto por la tierra de OOO como solías hacerlo antes – ¿Es enserio? ¿Lo notaste? Apuesto un millón de dólares que Finn no lo notó, pero entonces… ¿Por qué tú sí lo hiciste? Me sonroje, de alguna forma se siente bien que se preocupen por ti, sea quien sea.

– Gracias. –Me paro y me acercó a ella flotando, la tomo de la mano suavemente y la jalo hacia el interior de mi casa –Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso se oyó tan estúpido! Tratare de cambiar de tema rápidamente, no voy a dejar que se burle de mí…

– Por nada. –me sonroje nuevamente ¿Por qué? S-somos enemigas ¿No? Ella no debería preocuparse por mí, ni yo agradecerle por ello. Ni siquiera somos amigas. – Por cierto, Marceline. La canción que cantabas hace un rato…era muy hermosa –

– ¡¿La escuchaste?!-opto por gritar. Me doy cuenta que todavía la tengo tomada de la mano y la suelto velozmente – No deberías espiar a las personas. E-está mal – Ja, yo hablando de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. –

– Lo lamento. –me dice mientras agacha levemente la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

Tan poco es para tanto ¡Oh, Glob! Sencillamente esta tonta es muy educada y refinada. –No importa, de verdad –suspiro agotada. Porque lo estoy a pesar de no haber hecho nada en todo este jodido día –

– Esa canción…está dedicada a Finn ¿Verdad? –me volteo a verla rápidamente ¿Cómo puede ser tan inteligente? ¡T-tan solo tiene 18 años! –

Bonibelle conserva aún la cabeza gacha, me siento extraña de alguna manera al verla así –Sí, bueno…en realidad, no. No lo sé. –es cierto, ahora que lo pienso bien. La canción que escribí estaba dedicada a Finn pero al mismo tiempo no la estaba.

– ¿Te sigue gustando Finn? –esta vez alzo la mirada y me miro a los ojos. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta pero Bonnie tiene una preciosos ojos purpuras –

No soy una mentirosa, ni lo seré – Sí, me gusta. Pero no haría nada para interferir en su relación con la chica vela –así la llamaba yo. La "chica vela", después de todo parecía una simple vela. Para mí.

– P-pero… –su voz sonaba extraña, me sorprendí pues nunca la había visto así antes – ¡No entiendo porque te gusta! ¡N-no lo entiendo! –me cogió de los hombros fuertemente. Maldita sea, no sabía que podía llegar a tener tal fuerza.

Es extraño verla así, p-pero no entiendo porque me dice esas cosas. Ella también está enamorada de Finn ¿No? ¡Yo la vi! ¡Vi como miraba con desagrado a la Princesa Flama! ¡Se supone que ella también está enamorada del humano! ¿V-verdad?...

– ¡Tú también estas enamorada de él! No deberías decir cosas como "No entiendo, no entiendo" –le digo con voz falsete y a la vez burlona – ¡No niegues que tú también estas enamorada de ese niñito despistado! No lo niegues…

Veo como abre los ojos como platos, me soltó inmediatamente y cayó sentada al suelo. Justo cuando iba a ayudarla a que se levante, escuche como se estaba riendo.

Me ve fijamente a los ojos y ríe nuevamente pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza, me sorprende. Me sonrojo levemente. – ¡¿D-de que mierda te ríes?! –Está idiota, siempre se burla de mí en cuanto tiene oportunidad.

– E-es que…-coge aire y se levanta refinadamente – Dijiste que yo estoy enamorada de Finn también ¿Verdad? –asiento con la cabeza y ella sonríe. Su sonrisa también es preciosa – No estoy en lo más mínimo interesada en Finn, el humano – ¿Qué? ¿D-de verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué vi con tanto desagrado a la chica vela? Ahora soy yo la que me perdí, no entiendo nada.

– P-pero tú…-me acerque a ella, acortando la distancia – E-es solo que a-aquella vez en que Finn me presento a la Princesa Flama… t-tú la viste con mucho desagrada y h-hasta con a-asco.

La princesa deposito uno de sus delgados dedos a la boca, como para tratar de recordar – ¡Ah! Claro, lo de esa vez… –comienza a jugar con sus dedos como una niña pequeña – Cuando él te presento a la Princesa Flama, yo…ya sabía cuáles eran tus sentimientos…p-por él – ¿Y para que mierda me preguntaste si me gustaba? ¡Metiche! –

Suspire, que estupidez, que tontería…es hablar de esto. Me acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – Bueno, perdón pensaba que la mirabas de esa forma porque tú también sentías algo por Finn.

– Todavía no acabo, Marceline. –Añade Bonibelle – Yo sabía lo que sentías por él. Por eso la mire con asco ¡Por eso lo hice! ¡Porque yo quería que tú fueras feliz con él! ¡No ella! – ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, ella me considera "su amiga".

–Acaso tú…me consideras tu… ¿Amiga? –sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso.

–No solo te considero mi amiga, Marceline. También me gustas… —abro los ojos como platos ante aquella rara confesión ¡Espera! ¡E-es enserio! ¡No puede serlo! ¡Ella es la chica perfecta, hermosa, talentosa, educada e imponente, no puede estar enamorada…de otra chica! ¿O sí? Glob…

Abro la boca para decirle que está mal, que eso no puede ser. Pero no digo nada, Bonibelle estampo sus labios contra los míos. Esto está mal, no puede ser…

P-pero, se siente tan bien. Su beso es tan cálido y dulce, como ella. A la única persona que bese en todos mis años de vida, mil para ser exactos, fue Ash. Ese imbécil que intercambio a Hambo, mi recuerdo más preciado. Tomo de la cintura a Bonibelle, para sentir más de cerca su fragancia embriagadora. Es la primera vez que siento su aroma, es muy dulce. Aun así, dentro de mi ser todavía siento algo por Finn…

Se aleja de mí, poco a poco y posa sus ojos sobre los míos – Yo te quiero, Marceline. –Sonríe melancólicamente como si estuviera recordando algo triste – Pero estoy consciente de que todavía quieres a Finn –Claro que sí. Quiero decirle, pero suena tan cruel.

– Olvidar a Finn será muy difícil, Bonibelle –le acaricio levemente el rostro y le lanzo mi mejor sonrisa, acompañada de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas – Pero…no es imposible. –la abrazo y ella corresponde suavemente ante mi muestra de afecto.

**-Para-Volver-a-Amar-**

_Sé muy bien que intente poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan…_

_De este corazón que amo sin ver medida y que hoy vive con miedo y anda a escondidas~_

_Sé muy bien que no crees al verme tan segura y con las fuerzas que camino…No~_

_No, no puedo dar lo que se me robo~_

_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo y no andar huyendo._

_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío y hoy ya no lo encuentro._

_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue un corazón abierto~_

_Y no por ti, no por mí…Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo~_

Jamás había escrito una canción tan cursi como está. Supongo que debo de estar muy triste por el noviazgo de Finn y la chica vela. Tratare de no pensar mucho en ello, después de todo dije que no sería imposible olvidarlo. Exacto. Eso haré, me olvidare de él, estoy segura de que será muy feliz con Flama. Cuando consiga por Finn arrancarlo completamente de mi corazón…Bonibelle y yo estaremos juntas para siempre, la amare a ella y solamente a ella. Estoy segura que así será, porque a fin de cuentas no es imposible volverse a enamorar. No es imposible volver a amar.

**Angely dice… **Perdonen si es que no les pareció suficiente y eso. Como dije es mi primer Fic de esta pareja, es más de este género…y bueno me resulto algo extraño, pero no importa ya que desde hace un buen rato que quería hacer un One-shot de esta pareja, que aunque no es mi favorita, me gusta. Ya que tanto Marcy como Bonibelle son de mis personajes favoritos. Y bueno…lo hice a petición de una persona que quiero mucho (?)

Solo espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews. Gracias.


	2. ¿Me amas?

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward, únicamente.

**Advertencias: **Este Fic es de genero Femslash, relación ChicaXChica.

**Pareja: **Princess Bubblegum y Marceline (Bubbline). Algo de Finnceline.

**Angely dice… **Decidí hacer una segunda parte de mi "One-shot" ¿Por qué? No lo sé, simplemente me llego la inspiración, además ya lo tenía planeado xP. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

**~Para volver a amar~**

**¿Me amas?**

_Yo sé que de apariencias no se vive_

_A quien engaño… yo~_

_No puedo amar, yo aún no puedo._

_No puedo._

– No me gusta esa letra…Marceline-me dice Bonibelle con un tono de voz molesto.

Entiendo que no le guste, después de todo le dije hace tan solo unos cuatro meses que podía enamorarme de ella. Y ahora aparezco con la letra de mi canción terminada, diciendo en ella que no puedo volver a amar. A pesar de que el título es "Para volver a amar". Que estúpido.

Sonrió ligeramente, me encanta cuando se enoja. Se ve tan infantil y adorable, es una de sus muchas facetas que me encantan. Dejo con cuidado mi bajo-hacha aun lado. Ambas, ella y yo, estamos sentadas en el suelo de mi casa, a nuestro alrededor tenemos varios papeles, con la letra de mi canción. Bonibelle me sigue ignorando a pesar que tomo la molestia de depositar un suave y delicado beso sobre su frente.

Suspiro y me alejo un poco de ella, está bien. Me gusta cuando se enoja, pero no cuando me ignora completamente –No cambiare la letra de mi canción por tu berrinche ¿Sabías, no?–ella abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal. Creo que le sorprende mi decisión.

– Como quieras. Solo di una opinión, en ningún momento te pedí que cambiaras la letra. No pongas palabras en mi boca, por favor –me dice con tono altanero. Suspiro, no puede ser. Esta tonta, está colmando mi paciencia. – Bueno, me retiro, Marceline–Boni, se levanta elegantemente, como siempre y se dirige a la puerta. Yo estoy aquí estancada, viéndola atontada. Sí, de hecho, está completamente enojada conmigo.

–S-sí…–fue lo único que sale de mi boca. En realidad no quiero que se vaya, pero no voy a estar rogándole tampoco. Me levanto pesadamente, y le abro la puerta, gentilmente – Lo siento. –digo.

Bonibelle agacha levemente la cabeza. Pero la vuelve a levantar luego de unos pocos segundos. Una sonrisa se dibuja en aquellos preciosos y encantadores labios rosados. No puedo evitarlo más. La beso suavemente, no podía evitarlo más. Tenía la necesidad de probar aquellos dulces labios, propiedad exclusiva de la Dulce Princesa. Además tengo todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo, ella y yo estamos saliendo desde hace cuatro meses. Así que es mía, puedo besarla cuando se me plazca. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, su respiración está agitada, al igual que la mía. Antes de que yo pueda articular palabra, Bonibelle sale de mi casa y de la cueva, disparada como una bala. Que graciosa, es mi preciosa Bonibelle, cuando esta avergonzada.

* * *

Pasan los días tranquilamente, hoy. Es miércoles, así que no veo a mi Dulce Princesa desde hace cuatro días, no me molesta. La pobre anda últimamente muy ocupada con su reino lleno de criaturitas hechas de dulces.

Creo que iré a visitar a Finn, hace mucho que no lo veo, ni vamos de aventura. Es una buena oportunidad. Ya no me afecta tanto su relación con la Princesa Flama, supongo. Porque ya no lo amo, supongo…

– Joder, otra vez esta clase de pensamientos. Molestándome. –dije inconscientemente. Carajo, odio tener esta clase de pensamientos, acerca de Finn. Enserio lo odio, no a él a mis pensamientos y a mi conciencia que me dice "Aún lo amas…" –Tal vez, no deba ir después de todo… –Al carajo, voy a ir. Finn es mi amigo, nada malo sucederá.

Cojo mi sombrilla, la que tiene varios adornos de calaveras. Y me dirijo a la casa del árbol, la que alguna vez fue mi antiguo hogar. Ja, solo se las cedi a Finn y a Jake, porque ese humano es divertido y…lindo. Llego "temprano", estoy a punto de tocar temprano, pero algo repentino sucede. La puerta entera sale disparada, alrededor de ella había mucho fuego. Suerte que me hice a un lado a tiempo, sino ahora ya estaría muy chamuscada.

– ¡Eres de lo peor! –grita una voz conocida para mí. Por favor. Ese tonito de voz jamás en mi miserable e inmortal vida, la voy a poder olvidar. Esa voz, perteneciente a la princesa de fuego o como yo la llamo "La chica vela". Frunzo el ceño ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? Y encima ¿Quién se cree para arruinar mi Ex casa?

De repente, la chica vela sale corriendo de la casa del árbol. Finn va detrás de ella, gritándole una cuantas cosas que no logro descifrar. Por último la princesita esa le da una bofetada a Finn. Por Glob, eso debió dolor, pero más que eso arder y sentir como se te quema la cara. La Princesa me veo de reojo y frunce aún más el ceño ¿Y ahora qué? Tiene algo en contra mía ¿O qué? Finn también me mira de reojo y baja lentamente la mirada, apenado. De seguro por la escenita que acaba de armar su novia. Flama aprieta los puños y desaparece en una gran y luminosa llama que cada vez se extingue aún más.

Tengo la boca seca, no sé qué decir. Acabo de presenciar una pelea de enamorados, y una muy fuerte. Protagonizada por mi "antiguo" amor y su novia – Finn, yo…-me quede callada. Cielo santo, Finn…m-me está abrazando. –¿Qué p-paso? –le pregunto. Quiero que me conteste a pesar de que eso no me incumbe, no me gusta verlo así. Me da mucha pena.

Finn me estruja aún más entre sus brazos. Debió pasar algo grave, pero de seguro todo se complicó aún más por la culpa de esa fogosita impulsiva. – La Princesa Flama, c…cree que l-la estoy en…engañando –está llorando. Lo sé, porque ahora mismo siento unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalándose por la curva de mi cuello. Sí que Finn está mal, pero ¿Y Jake? ¿Dónde está ahora ese pulgoso? – J…Jake no está… –Perfecto. Ahora lee la mente, al igual que Bonibelle.

Nos separamos, poco a poco. Le escucho decir un "Lo siento", en voz baja. Yo agarró con fuerza mi sombrilla, y miró el cielo. Vaya, ya es tan tarde…

Finn se seca las lágrimas con las mangas de su chamarra. Pobre Finn, mi Finn. El niñito del cual, CREO, todavía estar enamorada. Él y yo nos sentamos en el césped, el ambiente esta tan pacifico. No me gusta, yo soy alguien que hace las cosas a la ligera y a la que le gusta la aventura, al igual que Finn. Apuesto que él también se muere de aburrimiento. Perfecto, le hablare de eso, no quiero que más adelante el ambiente se torne tenso entre los dos…

– Sabes… –me gano. No importa, sus conversaciones también son interesantes –Creí que la Princesa Flama y yo, estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Alzo una ceja, no lo entiendo. En ningún, momento cortaron ni nada parecido, así que seguían siendo novios. ¿Por qué entonces dice esa clase de cosas?

– Ella no corto contigo, bueno…en ningún momento. La oí decir que ya no quería estar contigo ni nada por el estilo –Finn sonríe melancólicamente. Mierda. No me digan que lo puse más triste ¿O sí? ¡Agh~! Odio tanto estas cosas, de los problemas amorosos. Claro, los que tienen que ver conmigo no me molestan para nada.

– Pero…es muy obvio. Además no oíste todo lo que me dijo…cosas como "Eres de lo peor", "Basura… ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarme?

– Y… ¿La engañaste? –me muerdo la lengua casi al instante. ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntar algo como eso? Pero…Finn, se lo toma, tan naturalmente. Me sonríe cálidamente y niega con la cabeza. Demonios ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? ¿Quince, dieciséis? No importa, parece una persona muy madura, a pesar de la edad que tenga – Oye…Finn f –me mira con aquella grata sonrisa, no pude evitarlo mis mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo – ¿Quieres oír una canción?

–Me encantaría. –me responde calmadamente. Sonrió y me acaricio el cuello, es un tonto ejercicio para afinar un poco las cuerdas vocales. En medio de mis "ejercicios", miro de reojo a Finn. Este se pega más a mí, tanto que nuestras piernas chocan y siento el leve contacto con su piel.

Respiro hondo y miró el cielo, que ahora solo es oscuro y varias estrellas resplandecientes adornan a su alrededor…

_Mírame, ya me vez. Creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida._

_Dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas, llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas._

_Mírame y hazlo bien. No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo…No~_

_No puedo dar lo que se me robo~_

_Para volver a amar, debo sentir que vivo y no andar huyendo._

_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío y hoy ya no lo encuentro_

_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue un corazón abierto._

_Y no por ti, no por mí._

_Si no que el tiempo, diga adiós a algún recuerdo~_

_Sé muy bien que intente, poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan._

_De este corazón que amo, sin dar medidas._

_Y que hoy vive con miedo y anda a escondidas. _

_Sé muy bien que no crees al verme tan segura y con las fuerzas que camino._

_No~ No puedo dar lo que se me robo~_

– ¿Qué t…te pareció? –pregunto, algo temerosa. ¿Por qué diablos estoy tan nerviosa? Finn no me contesta, solo me dedica una sonrisa cálida. Le gusto – Sabes, no cante la última parte por…– ¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Los labios suaves de Finn se posaron sobre los míos. Su beso, es tan refrescante y muy grato…pero también se siente frío. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y él me tira suavemente contra el césped, claro, sin dejar de besarme.

No, si no me detengo ahora. Puede que este con él, por siempre. Pero perdería a Bonibelle. Carajo, tengo que escoger…no, no me gusta hacerlo.

Finn, es el chico que me gusto desde apenas lo conocí. Jamás se lo dije, por ser una jodida cobarde. Él se hizo novia de una chica fogosita, linda, algo bipolar, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Además, Finn ahora mismo no me quiere, siento que solo se está aprovechando de mí, lo sé. Por la sensación de los múltiples besos que me está dando. Sus besos son fríos y sin sentimiento. Sin amor. Él no me ama, solo me está utilizando como un consuelo. No lo culpo, no lo hace a propósito, eso es seguro.

La dulce princesa, ella si me ama. Me lo demostró. Solo puedo pensar y decir eso, ella me ama de verdad. Y yo…yo también la amo.

– F…Finn…-dije, alejándome del humano. –Lo lamento, Finn. Pero no te quiero –No sé cómo reuní, el valor, solo lo dije y ya. Es cierto, en solo unos pocos meses, conseguí curar la herida que tenía en mi corazón, la que Finn había hecho, de casualidad. Sin proponérselo. Bonibelle, me brinda el amor que tanto deseaba. Ella si me ama, y yo en tan solo cuatro meses también aprendí a amarla…

Finn me ve sorprendido por mi comentario. Pasan unos cuantos segundos y me sonreí amablemente, mientras asiente con la cabeza –Sí, lo sé. Tus besos, son muy fríos y sin sentimientos…por mí. –Increíble, el también sintió lo mismo que yo. Sonreí y deposite un corto beso en su frente, me paró inmediatamente y recojo mi sombrilla, la había tirado a un lado cuando Finn comenzó a besarme.

Acomodo mi cabello azabache hacia atrás y levito con dirección a mi casa. No sin antes despedirme de Finn con un simple "Adiós". No me dirijo a mi casa, voy de frente al Dulce Reino. Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Llegue y los guardias del Reino me dejaron entrar en cuanto mostré mis colmillos. Bastardos, más les valía hacerlo, sino los dejaba bien muertos.

Inspeccione el castillo de la princesa, de arriba abajo. Pero no la encuentro, entonces se me ocurre donde puede estar. Claro, su lugar preferido de todo el Dulce Reino, es su jardín trasero, lleno de dulces y caramelos por doquier. Efectivamente, ahí estaba.

Sentada en una banca, miraba el cielo repleto de estrellas. Me pregunto en que piensa…

– Bonibelle…–Voltea a verme, al escuchar que pronuncie su nombre. Me mira y sonríe levemente, como adoro esa sonrisa suya.

Me acercó a ella y me siento al lado suyo. A penas la sentí cerca de mí. La bese en los labios suavemente, los besos de Bonibelle son dulces, cálidos, únicos. Preciosos y embriagadores. Nos separamos por falta de aire, ambas estábamos jadeando una y otra vez.

– O…oye, e-estamos en el palacio. –me dice con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Sonrió y apoyo mi frente en la suya – ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

Sonreí aún más –No, nada. Solo quería decirte cuanto te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho. De aquí hasta las estrellas –su sonrojo se hace más notable. Me gusta.

– De hecho, las estrellas no se encuen…–Ahí va otra vez, con su estúpida ciencia. No voy a dejar que esta cerebrito critique mis frases románticas. Junte mis labios con los de ella, una vez más. Sentí sus suaves y delicados dedos acariciarme el rostro. La tome de la cintura y la pegue más a mi cuerpo. Bonibelle me gusta, no. No solo me gusta, yo la amo. Ella no es un gusto, es el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Es muy difícil mantener una relación con alguien de la realeza como la Princesa, bueno yo también soy una reina. Pero es distinto, mi padre, al menos me dio la libertad de comportarme como quería. En cambio, mi Bonibelle tiene que hacer todos esos trabajos, día y noche. A pesar de eso, soy muy feliz con ella. Hasta hay veces en que la ayudo a escaparse de sus quehaceres, y nos vamos juntas a ver una película. Finn, creo que regreso con la Princesa Flama, me alegro mucho por él. Lo sigo queriendo, solo que esta vez como un amigo y nada más. Le conté la relación que tengo con Bonibelle, por hacer eso, me gane un buen sermón por parte de ella. Sin embargo el humano reacciono de una manera distinta a la que esperaba, me dijo que se alegraba por mí y me deseaba lo mejor. No le dije hasta ahora, que alguna vez estuve enamorada de él, además no creo hacerlo jamás. No serviría de nada, él ya tiene a alguien al igual que yo. Cada uno es feliz con la persona que ama y estoy muy segura que así será por el resto de la eternidad.

– Hoy dan una fantástica película acerca de zombis ¿Quieres ir?

Ella suspiro con aire cansado. Está cansada, de seguro por todas aquellas estúpidas tares – Sí, claro. Será divertido –sonreí. Ella jamás va a cambiar, siempre. A pesar de todo, a pesar de morirse de cansancio. **Ella siempre hará lo que sea por mí…**

– Sabes, mejor quedémonos aquí, a ver "Rastro de calor" – **Y yo haré lo que sea por ella…**

Es increíble, lo conseguí. Después de todo lo que pase y sufrí. Lo conseguí, conseguí **volver a amar.**

* * *

**Angely dice… ***3* Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Pero enserio, hasta aquí nada más. Este es el último capítulo, de mi "One-shot" que en realidad debería llamarlo ahora "Two-Shot". Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y perdón si no puse algo "ardiente", pero todavía sigo siendo novata en el Femslash, así que no sé me da muy bien, esa clase de escenas. Espero que entiendan y gracias por tomarse un tiempito de leer. Los quiero~


End file.
